Efficient allocation of bandwidth across a communication network is an important contributor to the network's quality of service (QoS) to its users. Intermittent bursts in network traffic poses a challenge to efficient bandwidth allocation, as communication channels experiencing such bursts have fluctuating bandwidth requirements. Allocating too little bandwidth to a channel results in sluggish data transmission when bursts occur. Allocating the channel sufficient bandwidth to accommodate bursts is inefficient, as the channel does not utilize its full bandwidth during relatively low data-rate periods occurring between bursts.